Eternidad
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar en lo que supone tener una existencia infinita?


**Disclaimer:** Krad ni ninguno de los nombrados me pertenece pero me conformo con que Sugisaki-sensei continúe la serie y salga pronto el tomo 11 n.n

**Notas de la autora:** ¡¡¡Buenas! Ya sé que debería estar escribiendo el capítulo 9 de _Deseos prohibidos_ (ya llevo medio capítulo escrito), pero es que se me vino esto a la mente la otra noche y lo escribí sobre la marcha n.n Sé que quizás quedó algo extraño, pero simplemente es que me vino un arranque de inspiración y así quedó, no he querido rescribirlo; aunque de hecho, no acostumbro a rescribir las cosas. La culpa de esto la tienen **Lestat el vampiro** y **La reina de los condenados**, que ya me terminé el primero y voy por la página 200 del segundo, que me piqué bien esta semana a leer. En realidad los libros no tienen nada que ver con esto, pero es que la idea me vino mirando la portada de los libros que tenía echados sobre la cama.

Una pequeña aclaración sobre el fic: las marcas a las que hace mención Krad, aparecen en el dibujo de la portada de un capítulo del tomo 8. En el manga no se ha dicho todavía nada relacionado con eso, así que lo que yo digo no es más que una simple teoría. Y ahora los dejo con el fic. Espero que les guste. ADIÓS n.n

**Eternidad**

¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar en lo que supone tener una existencia infinita?

Eso mismo es lo que yo soy. Un alma, si es que se me puede llegar a considerar tanto, ya que en realidad ni siquiera soy humano, pese a mi aspecto. Sólo soy algo creado por las manos humanas. Un espectro, o mejor dicho, un parásito sin cuerpo propio que vaga, sobreviviendo mediante el cuerpo de su domador. ¿De que forma? Siempre la misma. Con cada nuevo nacimiento en la familia Hikari mi vida se prolonga indefinidamente, sin saber de qué forma romper las cadenas que me atan.

¿Crees que es agradable vivir la vida de otro? ¿Ser sólo un mero espectador? Sé que tengo un carácter difícil y que sólo miro para mí mismo, pero la experiencia de los años me ha hecho así.

Seguro que me dirás que Dark no es así. No, es cierto, él no es así. Pero nuestras condenadas existencias son distintas. Él sólo se reencarna en los varones de la familia Niwa, terminando ambos, tanto domador como espectro, enamorados de la misma persona. Siempre una chica, para asegurar la supervivencia. En cambio yo, me reencarno indefinidamente en cada nueva vida, ya sea hombre o mujer, teniendo una lucha eterna por el control del cuerpo, por saciar mis deseos y mis ansias de venganza. Por clamar que se nos otorgue el cuerpo que nos negaron al nacer… por el mero hecho de vivir mi propia vida.

Sé que soy cruel. Para Satoshi soy un monstruo, una abominación creada por su familia y con la que debe de cargar sólo por haber nacido en el seno de ella. Las marcas en su espalda se lo recuerdan constantemente… Y yo me encargo de que no lo olvide.

¿Soy un sádico? En realidad no creo llegar a ese extremo, pero no puedo negar que no me guste ver sufrir a Satoshi. Para mí es como un juego el torturarlo haciéndolo recordar sus sentimientos hacia el joven Niwa. ¿Qué cuales son? En realidad es pura amistad. Bueno, quizás más que eso, creo que lo considera como a un hermano, un hermano pequeño al que quiere proteger del demonio que lleva dentro, o sea, un servidor. Pero él no sabe muy bien cómo manejar y entender sus propios sentimientos, es por eso que me divierte aún más confundirlo.

De todos los Hikari en los que he estado, y he estado en muchos, pues mi existencia sobrepasa el siglo, creo que a Satoshi es al que más cariño le he cogido. Esa frialdad e indiferencia que parece cubrir su alma, no es más que la máscara que muestra a los demás para que no noten su dolor. Sé que se obligó a no tener sentimientos para que yo no despertara, pero eso para un humano es inevitable. Y el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le queda tras cada pelea que mantengo con Dark, no hacen sino hacerlo aún más interesante a mis ojos.

En el fondo, no es más que un niño cálido y bondadoso. Por eso, cuando hiero a alguien, parece que lo ha hecho él, y su sufrimiento es mayor que el de su víctima. Esa es la clase de niño que es. Por eso lo quiero tanto. Una vez esa frágil alma de cristal esté destrozada… lo romperé… lo dejaré caer desde las alturas de su sufrimiento, hasta que se hunda en la desesperación, y entonces… Entonces me apoderaré de cada minúsculo retazo de conciencia que aún le quede, haciéndolo completamente mío y apoderándome de su cuerpo… hasta que no quede ni un solo recuerdo del último de los Hikari… hasta que pueda llevar a cabo mi venganza contra quienes nos crearon… hasta la eternidad, si hace falta…

**Terminado el martes 19 de julio de 2005**

**Aroa Nehring**


End file.
